Our Thing
by i-hime
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke never thought anything of Valentine's Day. Well actually he did have his thoughts on it; he thought it was stupid and overrated. Yes, he was not a fan of this pretentious holiday, not a fan at all. So why was he panicking about said holiday? Two words: His girlfriend. "Sasuke-kun, why do you have a sprig of mistletoe out?" SasuSaku **Valentine's Day One-Shot**


**FINISHED ANOTHER SET OF ESSAYS GUYS =) Anyway, I wanted to do a one-shot for Valentine's Day. I've always wanted to do one of those spur of the moment holiday one shots…(I don't really consider Valentine's Day to be an actual holiday though) so anyway…I hope you like it. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. **

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke never thought anything of Valentine's Day. Well actually he did have his thoughts on it; he thought it was stupid and overrated. Yes, he was not a fan of this pretentious holiday, not a fan at all. So why was he panicking about said holiday? Two words: His girlfriend "Sasuke-kun, why do you have a sprig of mistletoe out?"

* * *

_Our Thing_

Obsidian eyes rolled as Sasuke blocked out the annoying rant Naruto was giving him. He honestly would have just thrown him out of his car if it weren't for his amazing patience. He winced when the blonde's voice pierced his eardrum. Amazing, his patience maybe but it was wearing thin. "Dobe, shut the hell up." He bit out as he made a turn, entering the parking lot of the mall. This was stupid. He was taking Naruto to go last-minute Valentine's Day shopping at the local mall. Why he the dobe chose _him,_ he did not know. 

"Oi, teme! Tomorrow is an important day! And I need to get Hina-chan something special!" Naruto muttered in a rushed tone, clicking off his seatbelt and jumping out of the car. "Come ooonnn! We need to rush!"

"Why didn't you buy the damn gift earlier this week?" complained Sasuke while he shut his door and followed the bouncy blonde to the entrance. "I was in school, exams suck balls." He heard his best friend mutter before tuning him out. Sasuke didn't want to process another rant about school. It wasn't he fault the dobe chose to study for all the tests last minute. "Just go buy her a rabbit or something."

Naruto looked appalled. "Rabbits are Neji and TenTen's thing! You can't freaking steal a couple's _thing_, Teme! What are you, stupid?" Sasuke glared at him. He was one to talk, the dude could barely distinguish a zucchini and an eggplant, which were pretty easy to differentiate from each other seeing as one was purple while the other _wasn't._

Sasuke didn't bother scathing Naruto with a remark—No he wasn't growing a conscience (he'd die before he ever grew one.). He was tired. The two college sophomores walked around the mall, Naruto clad in his army green 'K. U.' hoodie and faded blue jeans while Sasuke was in a white V-neck and black jeans. The Uchiha grumbled as they passed similar looking shops, Naruto had barged into his apartment an hour ago and dragged him out of bed just to go shopping. That's what chick friends were for, right? They were there so guys didn't have to ask the dudes to shop with them. Ok, that sounded a little stereotypical but boys don't shop with boys, they just didn't.

They entered a cutesy shop filled to the brim with stuffed toys and love-sick themed baubles whose color range stretched from red to pink, that was it. In fact, the whole shop was red and on the _red_ walls, were paper hearts of every size. Sasuke felt his masculinity get taken a notch down—make that t_wo _notches. Not only was the shop filled with plushies and what not, it was also littered with couples buying gifts for one another. He thanked God that this wasn't Sakura's type of thing.

Usually being around alone with Naruto wouldn't really bother him but the saleslady's eyes drifted towards him then to his best friend with a knowing glint in her brown eyes. She gave him a tentative smile when she noticed his embarrassment. "It's okay. No one's judging. How can I help you and your _friend?_" Sasuke noticed she said the last word in a tone that implied that they were more than just that. The Uchiha shivered slightly.

Being oblivious to the fact that everyone in the whole store now thought they were dating, Naruto jumped in front of the sales associate excitedly and rambled on about having no idea that the store would be so packed today and that it was really important that he find a stuffed bowl of ramen. The lady looked at Sasuke as if saying, "_I know who the man in the relationship is."_ He shuddered before yanking Naruto back by his hood and giving the sales lady a glare. "We'll be fine on our own."

"Ah, some privacy eh?" She grinned before waving and going on to help another customer. The Uchiha turned to the blonde,"Dobe, buy your shit so we can get out of here." He said before letting go of the hood and shoving him forward.

Naruto glared at his best friend before making a mad dash for the medium sized stuffed toy shelf. He grabbed two ramen plushies and held them out to Sasuke to look at and asked. "Beef or Plain?" The Uchiha gave him a resigned look. "Does it matter?" The Uchiha was actually surprised that they made stuffed bowls of ramen, let alone make them in different flavors.

The blonde's Cerulean blue eyes narrowed as he shoved him with his shoulder. "YES! I told you a couple's _thing_ is important! You have to get it right!" he exclaimed, shoving the toy under Sasuke's nose. "See, ramen is our thing. But I can't just get her a regular one. It has to mean something." The dark haired male rolled his eyes, how much meaning could you get from ramen? It was _RAMEN._ The level of sentimentality one could get out of that thing was minimal—close to none. And what was up with his incessant babble on a couple's _thing_? Sasuke sighed, realizing that he'd never be able to comprehend the mystery that was Uzumaki Naruto, chose to ignore the blonde pest. If you can't beat them…Ignore them. That was how the saying went, right? Or was it kill them? Sasuke always got those two mixed up.

After thirty minutes of self-debate over which fucking flavour the dobe should buy for the Hyuuga heiress (the young Uchiha honestly didn't think that Hinata cared whether Naruto got her beef or miso. He figured getting him to finally realize her feelings for the blonde was a gift in itself.), Sasuke found himself losing what little sanity he had left. "We had ramen on our first date—beef ramen! I should get her _this one!_" Naruto yelled eagerly as he shoved Sasuke out of the way to run—no s_kip_—to the cashier register to pay for the piece of atrocity. Sasuke crossed his arms and let his eyes wander the shop. This was stupid. This shop, these people—Valentine's Day was stupid.

Sasuke wasn't a bitter bastard. He was just a bastard; a bastard who had a hot girlfriend. So no, he wasn't bitter. Uchiha Sasuke just didn't like Valentine's Day. It was pretentious and overrated and—STUPID. "Teme!" Speaking of stupid, the king of castle idiot had made his way back to fort Uchiha. "What is it now, dobe?" Sasuke asked, his eyes sliding to the paper bag with frilly heats on them. "You're not seriously carrying that around, are you?"

Naruro grinned and modelled the bag in front of him like a bad model on crack. "Actually," he flashed him a smile. "I _do_ plan on carrying this around."

Sasuke was going to be sick.

"Can we go?" he asked impatiently. He was already half way out of the door, not bothering to check if Naruto was following him. Sasuke needed to get out of this store. Naruto bellowed his name from afar as the blonde male ran to catch up with the fleeing Uchiha.

* * *

The two boys found themselves in the food court hours after Naruto spent his entire allowance on gifts for his girlfriend. He literally spent _everything_. "Teme, c'mon! Just buy me some food! I'll pay you back!" Naruto complained when they plopped on chairs. "No."

Naruto pouted. "You totally suck, how does Sakura put up with you?" Sasuke glared. "I treat her way better than you." Sasuke quipped

"Not by much." Naruto retorted as he glared when he heard Sasuke scoff. What the hell was t_hat_ supposed to mean? He treated Sakura just fine! It wasn't like Sakura was forced to be with him. That girl was with him at her own free will. That meant she was happy, right? Why else would she stick around if he was a bad boyfriend? "Besides sex, what else do you give her?" Naruto asked. "You don't believe in Valentine's Day, you guys don't have a _thing_…I'm starting to think that sex is the only thing keeping your relationship afloat."

Sasuke slammed his fist down on the table. "What is it with you and a couple's _thing?!" _demanded, startling the blonde who looked at Sasuke like he'd grown an afro. "So what if I don't believe in Valentine's Day and so fucking what if I don't have a _thing_!" Naruto's face had gone from comically astounded to deadly serious in a matter of seconds. "Do you even know if Sakura is okay with not celebrating Valentine's Day or do you just presume that she's fine with it just because she doesn't say anything?"

* * *

Green eyes narrowed as they stared at the young man who was blanking out on that couch. Was the wall really more interesting than her? She glared at the wall before inwardly bonking her head. She was getting jealous over a wall. It wasn't even hot— What the hell? With one last mental punch in the face, she turned to Sasuke.

"Earth to Sasuke, come in, Sasuke," Sakura called, mimicking the tone of someone who worked for NASA. "Are you okay?" she asked in a normal tone as she settled next to him on his couch. Sasuke had a blank look on his face as he nodded

He was fine. Really, he was. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. Why was he panicking? Sakura was _NOT_ going to break up with him over something as silly as Valentine's Day. Sakura was fine with not celebrating the stupid holiday. Naruto was exaggerating. A thought dawned on him. Sasuke snuck a quick glance at his girlfriend. He was dealing with a girl that refused to tell anyone if she was feeling bad just so she wouldn't be a burden. What if she secretly cried over every failed Valentine's Day she had with him?

Ignoring the overwhelming sense of guilt that washed over him, the Uchiha stared harder at the cream colored walls of his apartment. Sasuke refused to be nervous— his heart wasn't pounding half a mile a minute. He was not panicking—DAMN IT.

Sakura frowned at her boyfriend who was giving the wall a death glare. "This is going nowhere." She muttered to herself before cracking her medical book open; deciding to ignore her spaced out boyfriend. He was getting along better with the wall anyway.

Sasuke stiffened what did that mean? Was she referring to their relationship? Were they going nowhere?! He couldn't believe it, it's been, what, two years? Was having a couple thing really of that much importance? Questions shot into Sasuke's mind like bullets from a rapid fire machine gun.

Dark eyes observed the rosette that was leaning against him as she read her medical text seriously. She sighed contentedly as she flipped the page. She looked happy right now, but was she? Was she _really _happy? He frowned slightly. The thought of the possibility of her breaking up with him seemed to weigh on him like a pile of bricks; a pile of bricks with an elephant on top, to be exact. The Uchiha glanced at the clock. It was nine o' clock, he still had a few hours to fix things and give Sakura a nice Valentine's Day, for once. His entire relationship was riding on this.

"I have to get up." He said, letting Sakura know that he was going to move. She nodded and lifted herself from his shoulder and settled her back on the back rest instead. Sasuke made a mad dash for the storage closet.

He needed to find their _thing._

* * *

Sasuke woke up this morning feeling like the biggest failure to ever walk the earth and that was a big deal since Naruto already existed. He groaned in misery as he eyed the clock, it was six in the evening and he _still _didn't have their couple thing. Memories of last night and earlier this morning came flooding back into his mind.

The Uchiha, in his valiant attempt to find that one thing that would add to their couple status, had fallen asleep in the storage closet between the Christmas and Halloween decoration boxes. The next thing he knew, he'd woken up at eight am with a kink in his neck and a note on his forehead from Sakura telling him that she'd left for class and would be home by seven. Sasuke checked his watch.

"One hour." He muttered to himself as he ransacked the storage closet once more, going over the upturned boxes that littered the once tidy floor. One hour to find their t_hing_ and give Sakura a slightly less suck-ish Valentine's Day. Sasuke threw the Halloween box to the side in exasperation, not a good idea to look there. But he was running out of options. His eyes found the box that he'd fallen asleep next to last night.

Ah, what the hell, might as well go all out.

With a determined glare at the box of Christmas decorations, the young Uchiha shoved his hand inside and began ransacking the box and occasionally throwing out random wreathes and lights until he spotted something promising.

Nimble fingers gripped the small piece of décor and twirled it around. He got up from the kneeling position he was in and walked out of the storage room. A mixture of anxiety and triumph coursing throughout his being and pooling at the pit of his stomach, he hoped to God that this would do.

* * *

At seven pm sharp Sasuke heard the shimmy of keys and the door opening. Sakura was back, it was now or never. Sakura got up from the couch and went over to greet the girl at the door. Sakura kicked her shoes off and turned to the young man before her "Hey Sasuke-kun!" she greeted. Sasuke noted that she didn't mention that it was Valentine's Day, although he was pretty sure she was aware of the holiday.

With a sigh she dropped her book bag on the floor. "Look, I'm way too tired to cook so you'll— her eyes were clouded with confusion, when she eyed the object Sasuke was holding out to her. "Eerr, Sasuke-kun," she started tentatively, trying not to embarrass the young man. Because, well…what he was doing was pretty stupid; _cute_ but stupid. She searched his eyes for a possible explanation. "What are you holding out that mistletoe for?"

Sasuke looked hard pressed for words; opening and closing his mouth in weird intervals, as if wanting to say something but thinking the better of it. The couple stayed in that awkward position for quite a while; Sakura standing looking dumfounded and slightly cross-eyes as she stared at the sprig he was holding out in front of her And Sasuke, looking like an idiot for giving his girlfriend a fucking sprig of mistletoe on Valentine's Day. To think he called Naruto and idiot, oh how the mighty have fallen. Finally giving up, the Uchiha dropped his hand to his side and looked away to hide the red tint on his cheeks. "I was thinking this could be our _thing._"

At the Uchiha's odd answer, Sakura raised an amused eyebrow. "Our…_thing?" _She saw Sasuke nod slowly. "Yeah…you know, our couple _thing_." He finally drew enough courage to meet her gaze. "Hyuuga and TenTen's are rabbits. So I figured that ours can be mistletoes." Sasuke continued sounding very much like a confused child, his sentences pausing in every space, his tone hushed.

Sakura let out an airy laugh. "Sasuke, why—

Sasuke cut off her question. "I don't want you to break up with me because we don't celebrate Valentine's Day and don't have a _thing._" He breathed out before locking his gaze with hers.

The young woman smiled at her boyfriend's attempt at being sweet. "Sasuke," she began, smirking a little when she saw Sasuke's shoulders stiffen. "Not celebrating Valentine's Day and not having a thing _is _our _thing._" She grinned. "We're a fucking hipster couple, baby!" she joked before giving him a sweet smile. "But thank you." she said.

Sakura really did appreciate it. After all, the guy had practically over turned the whole storage closet in an attempt to give her a meaningful gift. Her eyes swiftly darted to the slightly ajar door of the storage closet and saw a tangled bunch of Christmas lights. Although sweetness aside, she wasn't going to clean t_hat mess_ up.

Sasuke sighed and twirled the sprig in his hands. Sakura gave him a grin as she took the mistletoe from Sasuke's grip and slid it into her pink hair. Sasuke watched in bewilderment as Sakura pinned the piece of decoration to place and gave him a smile. "How do I look?" she asked, throwing him a pose.

"Ridiculous." He said teasingly before closing the gap between them in one swift and fluid movement. He captured her lips in a slow and soft kiss earning a small moan from the rossette. He felt her hand weave into his hair to pull him closer. Noticing where this was going, Sasuke broke apart slightly and gestured to the couch using his head. Sakura grinned and kissed him again as he led them both to the sofa.

* * *

The mistletoe really did look ridiculous on her hair Sasuke mused as he stared at the sleeping rosette in his arms. He brushed her bangs out of her face before readjusting his 'gift' on her hair. He'd been careful not to let the mistletoe fall out while they were doing their, for lack of a better term, _thing. _He didn't know he wanted to keep it on her but he just did.

Sasuke put his head on the crook of Sakura's neck and began to doze off; reassured that Sakura wasn't leaving him anytime soon. Before sleep overcame him however, an interesting thought popped into his head.

The mistletoe might have been a flop gift but it definitely had its use. Sasuke got the feeling that kissing won't be the only thing that would be happening if he and Sakura were under a sprig of mistletoe. He cracked a small smirk. Uchiha Sasuke may not have been able to find their couple _thing_ but he was pretty sure he found their let's have sex _thing_.

* * *

**LOVE IT?**

**HATE IT?**

**LET ME KNOW =)**


End file.
